The Red Skull
by my-crimson-sheriarty
Summary: Skulduggery and the gang team up with our favorite consultant and the rest of the CBI to solve a kidnapping concerning Red John. But then a ghost from both Skulduggery and Patrick's past turns up and threaten to tear the investigation apart. Will they be able to settle their differences and get the cased solved or will Red John succeed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Skulduggery Pleasant and The Mentalist crossover. :3 I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS. I think in a way Patrick and Skulduggery are quite similar. I mean, they both lost their wives and children to muderers and they have both enacted their revenge. They both have a keen eye for detail and both have just plain sassy wit. SO HERE WE ARE. My OC (Lorelai Incognito) is mine :3 Please don't steal her. She bites. ANYWAY ENJOY :3**_

* * *

**Plot: Skulduggery and the gang team up with our favorite consultant and the rest of the CBI to solve a kidnapping concerning Red John. But then a ghost from both Skulduggery and Patrick's past turns up and threaten to tear the investigation apart. Will they be able to settle their differences and get the cased solved or will Red John succeed in destroying not one but TWO of the world greatest crime-fighting teams?**

**Pairings?: PATRICK/TANITH and FLETCHER TRYING TO FLIRT WITH VAN PELT.**

**Rating: T. Maybe M for torture and violence. Let's just see how it goes. :3**

* * *

"I BLOODY HATE DOING PAPERWORK" Valkyrie threw her pile of paperwork into Skulduggery's living room floor and sat down heavily onto the sofa. Skulduggery tilted his head but didn't look up from the case file he was looking over.

"Isn't there something else we can do?" She whined again.

"The longer we out it off the more we will have to do eventually." Skulduggery quipped. Valkyrie grumbled and picked up another file. After about twenty minutes of moaning, grumbling and a hat being held hostage the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Valkyrie shot up and bolted over to the phone but when she reached it she found she couldn't pick up the phone.

"Files. Now." Skulduggery tilted his head. Valkyrie stuck her nose in the air stubbornly but walked back over to the sofa and picked up the case file again. Blah, blah, blah. Just more people telling them how rude Skulduggery was or questioning his methods. She let out a annoyed sigh.

"You done yet?" She shouted into the other room. Skulduggery hand appeared around the corner and it waved for her to be quiet. "These case files may have a point about his manners." She grumbled. Then she stopped. Lifted her head up and listened hard. Whoever Skulduggery was talking to they certainly picked up his mood. He sounded cheerful so that ruled out another case. He was certainly not talking to Ravel. Also he was too cheerful for China. She just snapped that he was too happy and he quieted down. So who was he talking too? Letting it go she continued reading. Skulduggery came back in a few moments later.

"We have a case. Sort of."

"How can we 'sort of' have a case?"

"You'll see." Skulduggery grabbed his hat from the arm of the sofa, picked up the car keys and they left. Arriving at the Sanctuary and being told to go to a meeting room and picking up Fletcher and Tanith on the way, Valkyrie had been trying to squeeze information out of Skuluggery but he wasn't giving in. All he said is that they were meeting an 'old friend' of his. Whatever that meant. They pushed open the door to the meeting room and found Ravel, Ghastly and Madam Mist there but there was also five more people in the room. There was a tall, red haired women, a stern looking Asian man, a broad-shouldered man, a long haired brunette and a happy looking man with blond curls. He was the only one seated.

"I am assuming you are Skulduggery,Valkyrie, Fletcher..." He trailed off when he came to Tanith. He quickly shook his head, took Tanith's hand in his and kissed it. "And this gorgeous little rose petal just has to be Tanith." Tanith blushed and that's when Ghastly stood up. He coughed and the blond haired man let go of Tanith's hand.

"Well, quite enough of that. Everybody, this is the one and only Patrick Jane. And this is his team, Grace Van Pelt..." The long haired red head gave a small wave.

"Kimball Cho..." The Asian man just nodded ever so slightly.

"Wayne Rigsby..." The broad-shouldered man smiled.

"And-"

"Teresa Lisbon. Team leader." The long haired brunette cut in. "Sorry for my snappiness but I'm just eager to get started."

"Me too..." Patrick Jane flashed a smile that challenged even Billy-Ray Saguine's at Tanith and winked. Erskine coughed and everyone turned to him, Patrick still looking every now and again at Tanith.

"We have all called you here today because we are concerned about a certain sorceress's disappearance." Skulduggery lifted up his head and looked at the five officers.

"What's your people's magical abilities?"

"Skulduggery, they don't have any. If you would let me continue."

"WHAT? THEY'RE MORTALS."

"Yes Skulduggery, I called them here because we need them."

"We've never needed mortals before." Skulduggery shot back.

"We need them because it's a mortal killer that may have taken her." Erskine snapped. At this point Patrick had torn his attention away from Tanith and was now frowning deeply.

"Who?" He said.

"A killer you know as Red John." Patrick stiffened and Erskine continued. "I understand you and your team have some knowledge of him?"

"You...could say that." Whispered Patrick shakily. "If Red John has taken this sorceress then she's in big trouble. We have to find her fast."

"Who are we looking for anywho?" This was the first thing Fletcher had said in the entire meeting and everyone jumped.

"A sorceress known around these parts as Lorelai Incognito. She's a Necromancer by trade but, like our dear Skulduggery here, can switch between disciplines. She is pretty dangerous. She was locked up in the Gaoul with magic binding shackles, it's believed that this 'Red John' broke her out."

"So we're hunting down an ambidextrous manic who could possibly kill us all with a flick of her wrist."

For a moment everyone was silent. So Patrick decided to break it.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

* * *

HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED THAT. I WILL BE UPDATING THIS ONE REGULARLY (hopefully).

AND OOOOOOOOO RECOGNIZE A NAME ANYWHERE. ;D

ALREADY SOME TANITH/PATRICK LOVE!

Anyway, bless yo face. If you sneezed whilst reading this bless yu.

~TheCrimsonTicket

* * *

FOLLOW MY TUMBLR FOR MENTALIST POSTS :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again my lovelies c: Second chapter of 'The Red Skull'**

**I'M GONNA HAVE A VOTE. STATE IN A REVIEW IF YOU WANT PATRICK/TANITH OR PATRICK BEING ALONE. NO JISBON. NOT YET. THAT'S FOR A FUTURE FANFICTION. SO REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS. WARNING: A BIT OF INTIMATE PATRICK/TANITH HERE. *kissing noises***  
**Well I have nothing more to say except for ENJOY. :3**

**P.S - Again my OC is mine. Please don't steal. AND I DON'T OWN THE MENTALIST OR SKULDUGGERY. :3**

* * *

After the briefing the two teams made their way outside into the car park. Skulduggery threaded his keys out of his pokets using his long bony fingers.

"What were you talking about back there?" Came a voice from behind him. Skulduggery turned to find the man with the blond hair walking towards them.

"Why were you so pissed to learn that we were working with you. Skulduggery isn't it? I can tell you are sophisticated fellow who has a cracking sense of fashion." He gestured to Skulduggery's suit. "It's nice tofind someone with a similar level of fashion as me." He gestured to his own. It was a light blue three piece. " I must say is it an honour to be allowed to work with you and your partner and team. Oh, and you've got a bit of lint on your hat." And with that a gust of wind sunddenly blew and Skulduggery's blue hat came straight off his head...revealing his shining white skull. Skulduggery tried to activiate his facade but wasn't quite quick enough. Patrick's head shot up, his eyes grew wide for a second then he started to smile.

"I can explain." Skulduggery blurted quickly.

"No need. Some of my past family were sorcerers. They'd told me stories of the Skeleton Detective but I...I never believed them. Hope you're not offended."

"Not at all...so wait a second. Hold up. Rewind. You're magic?"

Patrick just shrugged.

"I've never really pursued it and I don't really know. I was never told and I haven't undergone any tests so...who knows, huh?" Patrick flashed that killer smile again just as Teresa and the others walked up.

"So what now-" Teresa suddenly cut off when she saw Skulduggery's skull. "You know what? I am not even going to ask, we have both been through enough so let's just go home, get some sleep and start the case in the morning."

"I agree but may I remind you Lisbon, that we have no where to sleep?"

"Oh yeah..You people wouldn't happen to know anywhere? Would you?"

You can stay with me Patrick." Everyone turned to find Tanith swinging her leg off her motercycle and taking off her helmet. "My house is completely empty and Skulduggery will probably kill you if you stayed there."

Patrick's mouth broke into a wild grin.

"Don't mind if I do."

Teresa leaned over and grabbed his arm.

"Don't do anything we are gonna regret."

"Pinkie promise. You can take my car." Patrick grabbed his keys and threw them to her.

"What about you?" Teresa turned to find Tanith holding a spare helmet in her right hand. Patrick winked and walk over. They talked for a little while before putting in his helmet, buckling it up and jumping onto the back of the motercycle and the two of them whizzed off.

"Oh dear. He's in trouble." Skulduggery sighed. "Anyway the rest of you are welcome to stay at my house. I have a lot of empty spaces."

Teresa and her team smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Much appreciated Skulduggery." With that everyone made the goodbyes and Teresa followed Skulduggery in Patrick's car.

"How much trouble do you think Patrick will be in if that blond women ends up pregnant?" Grace laughed. Teresa just smiled and turned her attention back to the road.

* * *

Back at Tanith's house, the two of them had just pulled up into the driveway.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Tanith." Patrick walked up onto the doorstep and Tanith opened the door.

"You're welcome. It's not very often I get to spend much time with charming men." She smiled flirtily and closed the door behind him. She then walked ahead of him into the kitchen and Patrick just could not help but look at her legs as she walked.

"You know, wearing tight leather like that must have it's ups and downs." He shouted to her.

"Yeah, kind of. It's comfortable and it's helps me go faster but on the downside guys are always gawking."

"I can see why." Patrick muttered underneath his breath.

"Tea?" Patrick stopped looking around the living room and turned around. Tanith was stood there with two cups in her hand.

"Oh my god, you are an angel." Patrick polietly took his cup and sat down on the sofa. Tanith sat down next to him. He took a sip from the cup and smiled he swallowed it. "That is beautiful. A bit like you."

Tanith blushed and looked down at her own cup.

"I'm from London. And I can tell from your accent that you're british too."

Patrick nodded and smiled. They both sat in silence for a little while. Patrick turned to her in his seat and put his cup down on the coffee table and gently pulled her's our of her hands.

"Can I try something? Like a little experiment."

"Umm." Tanith was unsure but this man sure was a charmer. "Okay. What should I do?"

"Just sit there, close your eyes and look gorgeous." Tanith did as he asked.

Then a few moments later felt a pair of soft lips pressing against hers. She jolted suddenly but didn't pull away. She let her hand creep it's way into his blond curls, pulling them slightly. His left hand had found it's way to her waist and now so had the other one. She felt him pressing against her slightly so she leaned backwards until her back was against the arm of the sofa. She gently wrapped her leg around his waist as he began to kiss her more passionatly. That's when she pulled away.

"I'd better get you stuff up to my room." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I suppose." Patrick climbed off her and picked up his tea agian, blushing furiously. Tanith walked on unsteady legs, picked up Patrick's bag and carried it upstairs. Leaving the thought of explaining the lipstick on Patrick's shirt and the bite mark on her lip for tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that! OOOOOO PATRICK AND TANITH ARE GETTING CLOSE. WHAT'S GHASTLY GONNA SAY? DUN DUN DUUUUUN.

Stay tuned!

Bless your face. If you sneezed whilst reading this bless you.

~TheCrimsonTicket


End file.
